


The Void Prince

by Dream_En



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bodyguard, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Overprotective, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, War, demi god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: Dean Winchester comes back to his apartment- after a long day of school -and suddenly finds a man standing by his kitchen window.“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.”





	1. Tears of Heaven

The grey sky cried as thunder rumbled above. The man walking along the sidewalk was strangely not affected. There was no water on him at all. He had no umbrella to shield him from the shower falling from above, but the people of New York were too focused on getting out of the rain to take notice.

The man suddenly stops in front of an apartment complex. He’d look up and stare at the building. 

_ “This… is the place.” _

An old woman suddenly bumps into him and she turns around to apologize. “O-oh! I’m so sorry- huh..?” She turns to see no one but only people rushing past her to get out of the rain. After a few seconds of looking around confused, she continues with her day, shrugging it off as just her imagining the man. 

The man looks down at the people from the roof edge. Lighting above him boomed and the sky lit up, revealing his  _ beautiful blue sharp eyes.  _


	2. Dean Winchester

Ticks echoed in the silent air of the principal’s office. Dean sat in his chair with a bored expression on his face as the principal glared at him and the other boy sitting in the chair next to him. “So, tell me. What happened? From the very beginning.” The principal asked as she took out one of her pens and waited for one of them to speak. 

“I got punched, for no reason!” The boy next to Dean cried. The brunette rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a bitch about it. This is only karma for you bullying that girl earlier.”

“Mr. Winchester! What your language! Do I have to remind you that you have already been suspended once already? Two more and you will be kicked out of this university.” The principal snapped. Dean rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms. The boy uncovered his right eye to reveal a black eye that was growing darker by the second. “I have been assaulted! Wait till my father hears about this! You’ll regret it, you--” 

“Oh, yeah. Great idea. Go cry to your daddy about me like the baby you are.” 

“What did you just call me!?” The other boy stood up and glared down at Dean who smirked at him.

“Knock it off!” The principal slammed her fist down onto the table which silent them both. “You two are in one of the very best universities in the state and I expect you both to act as a civil gentleman! Stop acting like some monkeys in a zoo! This will affect your grade greatly, do you understand???” Both Dean and the boy glanced at each other before looking back at the principal and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” They both said in unison.

“Get back to class, now! If I hear or see any of you fighting, expect that all your grades will be dropping to a D- and I will be having a word with your parent or guardian! I’m looking at you, Mr. Winchester. Am I clear?” Dean nodded and both the boys exited the office door. 

The boy pushed Dean away from him and stormed down the hallway. The brunette just sighed and walked back to his class.  _ I hate this place…  _

Dean put the key through the keyhole and turned. Once he’d heard that satisfying click, he’d open the door to his apartment. When the male stepped in, the air felt colder than usual. Had he accidentally left the air conditioning on or was it just because it started raining outside an hour ago. Darkness filled the apartment. He’d walked to the kitchen to get himself something to drink, but when he entered, a silhouette of a man standing by the window made him jump. “What the fuck?!” The man turned his head and looked at him as Dean frantically pulls out his phone to dial 911, “Who are you?! How did you get in here???” 

“Oh… good. Finally, you’re back. I was waiting for about 30 minutes now. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.” The man said in a monotone voice. His voice deprived of emotions that sent chills down Dean’s spine. “A-are you hear to kill me or something?”

“Kill you?” The man tilted his head. “I was not sent here to kill you, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Than who are you!? How the hell do you know my name??” Dean flipped his light switch on and the kitchen lit up. The brunette's eyes widened, the man was wearing a suit with an indigo colored tie, black leather gloves, his hair was messy, a very beautiful face, and those sharp blue diamond eyes. Dean’s dropped his phone and took a step back. 

“My name is Castiel Novak. I was sent here to be your bodyguard.”

“...” Dean went silent. “My bodyguard?! Why the fucking hell would I need a bodyguard? I can defend myself, perfectly fine! Get out of my apartment or I’m calling the cops!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Mr. Winchester. I’m not leaving unless I’m told to do otherwise. I was ordered to watch you and make sure you are safe.” 

“Do you know how fucking messed up that sounds?? Oh my fucking god, I’m calling the cops.” Dean picked up his phone and ran to the entrance of his apartment. His phone rang and the dispatcher answers after 2 rings. “911, what is your emergency?” 

Before he could answer, Dean suddenly felt a pair of lips cover his mouth, preventing him from speaking. A pair of arms held him in place, preventing him from moving. The man was in the kitchen one second and then suddenly in front of him. It was like he teleported or something. “Mmh!” Dean struggled in his grip and fought back against the kiss, but soon melted into it. Not long after, they are making out at the entrance of his apartment. 

“Hello…? Everything alright?” The operator asked. She had no idea what was going on, but then Dean let out a moan when licked his bottom lip. “Uh… Have fun… I guess…?” She said before hanging up. Cas finally stopped and pulled back to see Dean lean against him, out of breath. He’d drop his phone and stood there, trying to process what just happened. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want the police to think I broke in when I didn’t. I just teleported.” 

“Teleported?? What the hell are you talking about?” Dean pushed him away and wiped his mouth with his uniform sleeve. “There is no such thing as teleportation.”

“That is incorrect. There is actually.” 

“You’re fucking crazy, stop spiting non-sense, you son of a bitch.” 

Cas raised a brow and suddenly disappears causing Dean to jump and stumble backward. He suddenly felt warm arms wrap around him from behind and he turns to see Cas staring down at him.


	3. Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling there are a lot of things wrong with these chapters, but I'm going to post it since you guys are really enjoying this story. Thanks a lot guys for your fabulous support! It really motivates me!

“I come from a land of light and gold. I believe it is what you humans call  _ Heaven _ but the thing as that no mortal soul can make it there. It is only for those made of purity to live in peace.” Cas explains. “Heaven is managed by Gods. We call them the High Counselors. They command beings like me, called Knights and theses creatures called Aces. Each god has a knight to guard them.” 

“Wait, so what does any of this get to do with me?” Dean asked with his arms crossed. Cas eyed him with a deadpan look for a few seconds that start to make the brunette a bit uncomfortable. 

“You are kinda slow aren’t you?” Cas finally spoke. Dean glared at him, “Hey! I’m not slow!” 

The older man sighed, “There was once this goddess, who was born from the most vicious darkness ever seen. Despite being the child of evil, she was able to step into Heaven with ease. Her powers were unpure but her soul was, and that is what got her in. People called her, Diana. Her beauty and kindness could purify an entire corrupted world. Everyone saw her as a friend, every God except for one. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion, and procreation, was jealous of Diana getting all the attention. And because of that jealousy, it led the goddess into a life of corruption. She would do a lot of horrible things to try to either embarrass Diana or get her killed, but it seems every plan of Aphrodite fail no matter what she does. 

One night, however, Aphrodite suddenly changes her plans and sees it easier to kill the other goddess herself with the blade that the goddess Persphone has gifted to the God Hades. It is believed the blade is strong enough to kill anything in existence and send it to the underworld. 

Aphrodite snuck into Diana’s temple with only one goal-- to kill the goddess of darkness --and she almost succeeds, but Diana proved to be much stronger than expected. Way stronger than any god Heaven has seen. Aphrodite was fatally wounded that night and the other Gods arrived just in time to witness Diana’s terrifying power. They managed to stop her from killing the goddess of love. The High Counsel debated after that if Diana should be allowed to live or not if she was a friend or fo. 

In the end, they all sadly agreed that Diana was not an ally. Her body and soul were destroyed 7 trillion years ago.”

When Cas finished, Dean sat there with a more confused look on his face. “They… Killed her?!” 

“Indeed.” The older male nodded.

“B-but, she was just defending herself against some… jealous bitch!” 

“Heaven has changed. It has been a couple of generations ever since then and we have figured out our mistakes. Sadly we couldn’t exactly kill the current goddess of the time cause she was just the descendant of Aphrodite. If we did kill her, we would’ve sinned greatly. Killing a being with no blood on their hands is just murder. 

All we can do now is ask a being that no longer exists, for their forgiveness for our mistake.” 

Dean lowered his head. He doesn’t know exactly why he is trusting some stranger he barely knows on anything. For all he could know, it probably could be some stupid story that this crazy man made up, but the look in Cas’s eyes made him feel like the man was actually the truth. “Hey… Didn’t you say all Gods have like this knight to guard them? What happened to the knight guarding Diana?” 

Cas stayed silent for a couple of seconds. “He died 7 trillion years ago… Trying to save the Goddess he cherished and loved the most; Diana.”

“Wait, he was in love with Diana?!” The older male nodded. “Mhm… They were really close.”

“Oh… wait doesn’t he have a descendant? Where is he right now?” 

“You’re looking at him.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re… the descendant of the knight of Diana?!”

“Uh… Of course, I am.” 

“Why the hell are you here?! Aren’t you like suppose to be like, guardian your goddess??”

“What? I am.” 

“No, you’re not! Your goddess isn’t here-- wait a minute..” Dean stops and he thinks for a second. His eyes widened and he looked at himself and looked up at Cas. “Earlier you said, you were here to guard me… So, wouldn’t that mean… I’m…” 

“You are the descendant of the Diana, your majesty, and I, Castiel Novak, am your knight.” 


	4. Bad boy got a bodyguard

_ “Your majesty, where might you be heading off to so late in the night? You should be resting.” The beautiful woman smiled and stopped in her tracks. “Just a walk,” she replied when turning around to face the tall handsome man. He blended well into the shadows, no wonder she didn't notice him.  _

_ “I should’ve known you would be trying to sneak out. How many times do I have to say that you will be very tired the next, Your Majesty. You have a meeting with the rest of coucilers tommorow, remember?”  _

_ “And how many times do I have to tell you that I prefer you call me by my name.” The woman chuckled when the man stepped out of the shadows.  _

_ “Diana, if you are going on a walk, tell me. Please, I don’t want you getting hurt.” The man gently grabbed the woman’s hand and cupped them to his chess. It made Diana awe at how kind and caring he can be.  _

_ “Fine, you can come, but only because I have something to show you.”  _

_ “Hm…?”  _

_ The woman grabbed onto the man’s hand and ran out of the temple doors.  _

_ “Your Ma- I mean, Diana! Slow down please!”  _

_ “Keep up! Don’t wanna be left behind, do you now, Corbin?” Diana laughed. _

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

“Your Majesty, you have to get up. It’s time for school.” Cas gently shook Dean. The brunette let out a tired groan. He hugged his pillow as he curled into a ball. Cas sighed. “You’ll be late, Your Majesty. Come on.” 

“Stop calling me that….” Dean slurred out his reply. 

“Well then get out of bed. I made breakfast and I WILL have you out of this house by 8:30.”

“PM.” 

“No.” 

Cas suddenly yanked the sheets off of Dean which caused the brunette to shiver at the sudden cold air. “H-hey!” He sat up and glared at the older male. “Get up. I won’t repeat myself, Your Majesty.” 

“You can’t make me do whatever you want! I have rights, man!” 

“Oh?” Cas leaned in closer which caught Dean’s off guard. He backed up a bit from the other's face. “Do you want to test me,  _ Your Majesty _ ?” His voice was deeper than usual. It sent shivers down the brunette’s spine. He stared at those monotone eyes for a bit. It was like they could read him like an open book. Maybe they were.

“Fine! J-just leave me alone so I can get changed already! God!” Dean pushed Cas’s face away. “You have 10 minutes,” Cas said. When Dean blinked, the older male disappeared. Jesus, couldn’t he like use a fucking door like a normal person??

The younger male has no idea why he hasn’t just called the cops and said some homeless man broke in and is on some kinda shit because he started spitting all this none sense about some heaven and this Diana chick. 

The night before, he tried to get Cas to leave his apartment and never come back, but the man refused. Saying that he needed to do his job and protect Dean from others that might try to harm him which Dean thought was pretty much pointless. His entire life he has been fighting for himself and his little brother Sammy when their dad was too drunk to take care of them. Hell, he even beat up an entire gang with a baseball bat for talking shit and they were sent to the hospital. So what the fuck does he need a bodyguard for?! 

Dean sighed with annoyance and got out of bed to get ready. 

__________

Dean locked his apartment door and sighed. Never in his life had he been so exhausted just by getting ready, and to add on top of all that, he felt like he got no sleep last night. Probably because of that stupid strange dream. What the hell was even with that? Who the fuck were they? And why the fuck are they trying to ruin his good night’s rest???

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” Cas asked. 

“I’m fine and stop calling me that,” Dean growled. 

“Then what should I call you?” 

“Just Dean is fine!” 

“Dean?” 

“Yes, just Dean. None of this Majesty crap.” 

The two finally reached the gate of the university not long after. Other students that were entering the gates, eyed them. Mostly eyes on Cas though. Dean raised a brow at Cas. “You don’t have to come with me into the building, you know. Just go somewhere else or something.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Your Majesty.” 

“It’s Dean, and what the hell do you mean.”

“I was instructed to watch you at all times. That includes me following you every where including the university,” Cas said with a deadpan expression. 

“They won’t allow you onto the property.” Dean argued.

“Actually…” 

Dean stared at Cas with a confused and annoyed look. “What?” 

“An acquaintance of mine has already taken care of that. Anyways, let’s go in. I don’t want you to be late.” 

Cas pushed Dean into the school. The brunette tried to protest but the taller male didn’t allow him to for they were already in the middle of the cramped, chaotic hallway. Dean cursed to himself and looked down at the ground as he walked to his first class. He could feel Cas following right behind him as other students eyed them. Some of them also had their bodyguards watching over them. 

“Wow, the bad boy got a bodyguard.” Some chick said to her friend.

“Probably some homeless man.” 

“The guy is kinda cute.”

“I have to agree.” 

“Maybe he is single.” 

There was a lot of murmur about Cas going on in the hall. Dean was very soon ignored and the older man became the center of attention. He didn’t know why but he began to feel a bit lonely.  _ Tsk... Stop being such a bitch, Dean. Just get your ass to class.  _

The brunette’s hair covered his eyes and began to pick up his pace. He arrived at his class and plopped down into his chair in the back corner. Cas soon speed-walked in. He stood next to Dean and looked straight ahead. Dean glanced at him and ignored him for the rest of the class and the class after that… and also the class after that. 

Lunch soon came and Dean walked out to the outdoor cafeteria. He looked around and sat down at the empty spot under the tree. Cas, of course, followed behind the entire time. Dean ate his sandwich there and stopped at the third bite. He was feeling extremely numb and he had no clue why-- The sound of other student’s laughter and fun-filled his ears. Oh, that’s why.

He can remember him and Sammy use to hang out all the time before Dean had to go off for college. They were each other’s best friend at the time. Oh, how the memories clouded the brunette’s mind.

_I wonder how many friends he has made after_ _ I left…_

Dean stared at the ground. The soft wind danced through the grass under him and at that moment, he felt a painful emptiness in his heart. “...” 

Everyone else isn’t lonely… except for him. 

Dean jumped slightly when suddenly strong arms gently wrapped around him from behind. His eyes widened when he realized they belonged to Cas. “C-Cas…?” He turned his head to the male. 

“Aren’t you going to eat? You seemed troubled, is there something wrong…?” 

The brunette turned his head back around and looked at his sandwich that was still softly clutched in his hands. 

“... Just thinking. That’s all.” 

“What might be on your mind at the moment?” 

“...” 

“Nothing,” the younger male lies.

Cas’s arm tightens a tiny bit around his waist. Dean had no idea what the older male was doing, but he was starting feeling better so the brunette gave up on the idea of complaining. Maybe might punch him later though. After a few minutes of staying like this, Dean finally got his appetite back and he continued to eat his lunch as he sat on Cas’s lap as the dude hugged him for the rest of lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! It really does encourage me to do more of these chapters with confidence! Also, thank you for not being harsh on me with the grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best to improve them every day, so thanks! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
